


Juniper Wood and the Life of Discontent

by ErLiAu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But whatever, Everybody Lives, Original Character(s), Other, i do kill an oc, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErLiAu/pseuds/ErLiAu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juniper struggles to understand what's happened to her family, even years later. (Voldemort/Death Eaters exist, but have not reached Harry or Neville.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I have added in a character name Juniper and her family (she is the great-niece of Ollivander, and has decided to follow his footsteps and become a wandmaker. She is married to a muggle named Caleb Wood, and they have two children, Rose [Harry’s age] and Dillan [newborn at the beginning of the story, five years younger]). The story is told from Juniper’s point of view, including when the children are at Hogwarts, which is relayed according to letters. The events of their past are told in flashbacks.

She was walking through the woods, her hands shoved in the pockets of her ruby red cloak. Godric’s Hollow had always been safe; the occasional stag would drunkenly crash through the woods, but everybody knew who it really was. And muggles certainly stayed away—the place was eerie, its magical aura throwing off any who passed by.

Juniper was the hollow’s newest resident, and despite living there for a month, she still didn’t feel at home. Even the safe, homey feel didn’t quite match her old home at the foot of the highlands. At least these woods reminded her of the Scottish little town she’d inhabited before.

A snap of a twig sent her head flying round. She stared into the dark, ready to pull out her wand. “James, is that you?” she called, peering into the shadows, sure she could see antlers. That man really needed to shape up if he expected Lily to marry him.

“No, not James.” A man’s voice answered as the “antlers” shook. He emerged from the shadows. Still on alert, Juniper whipped out her wand, willing the tip to light up. _Lumos._

“Ow! That stings!” The man cried, hurrying to cover his eyes. “Cool it with the flashlight, will ya?”

Realizing the man was most definitely not a wizard—or a local, as his American accent indicated—Juniper quickly hid the wand behind her back.

“Thanks. You know, it’s not a good idea to walk through the woods by yourself. You could get attacked.”

_How does he have the audacity to say that?!_ Juniper thought, anger ripping all caution from her. “Oh, fancy that,” she purred sarcastically. “I could get attacked. And I wonder what would happen to my attacker?” She allowed green sparks to exit her wand tip.

Strangely enough, he didn’t back off. In fact, he moved closer. “How’d you do that with a flashlight? Is that even one?” He asked, a look of wonder crossing his long face. Seeming to remember what was happening, he shook his head. “What, you gonna stab them with a puny little stick?”

“It’s a wand, you thick-headed idiot!” She cried, sinking into a dueling position. Ready to soak him with an auguamenti spell, she froze as he clapped his hands in delight.

“Magic _is_ real! I told those blokes… so you’re a magician then?”

Juniper stared at him, her entire body slack with confusion. He… what? Believed in magic? A muggle like him…

“Mind telling me your name?” She asked, pointing her wand down towards the ground. “I’m Juniper Ollivander, and I’m not a magician, I’m a witch.” She waved the wand in his direction.

“Ah! Caleb Wood. Very nice to meet you.”

“An American and a muggle, then.” Her statement, obviously met with confusion, shocked Caleb into blissful silence. “Come along, then. I’ll make you a cup of tea.”

 

“So magic is used by witches and wizards, who attend special schools all over the world, such as this Hogwarts? Wow, magic is so much more complex than I thought!”

“I’m surprised you even thought anything of it. Most muggles are content to sit on their fat arses and watch telephonevision.”

“It’s television. And what’s a muggle?” Caleb looked so at home in her armchair; he wasn’t just sitting as many people did, but curled up, as if he were a cat. Perhaps that’s what his Patronus would be.

Shocked to be thinking such things, Juniper answered, “Muggles are nonwizards — those who can’t use magic. Well, that’s the theory, anyway — a muggleborn is, um, a bit explanatory, but…”

“No need, I get it! A muggle who can use magic. So, is there a school in America?” He leaned forward as much as he could with his knee tucked under his chin.

“To be honest, I’m not quite sure; it’s a bit insane, all of it, even I have to admit that.”

Caleb set his cup and saucer on the stand of boxes next to him, and unfirled enough to put a foot on the floor. “Please, tell me more about your world!”

His eyes shone in the light of the candle between them; Juniper looked into their blue depths, then smiled. “Alright, then.”


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple years have passed, and last chapter's characters have a very special event!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, sorry! But I wrote this a long time ago and looking at it now, I can't think of any way to add on. The information in it is just about perfectly conveyed, and it's more of a "time lapse" than anything else. Enjoy!

“Congratulations,” Lily sighed, putting her hand over Juniper’s. “Who’d have thought you’d catch such a great one? And a muggle, too… wouldn’t know it. He fits into our world perfectly.”  
Juniper laughed, looking at her hand. The ring on her finger, enchanted to have a swirling engraving, burned in the light of the lanterns above her head. She smiled, looking at her close friend. “I know. And our child will, too.” Sparks of excitement ignited in Lily’s eyes. Juniper laughed; her maid of honor was already eight months along, and must have been delighted to hear that her little tyke would have a companion.  
“Juniper, that’s wonderful! How far along?” The smile on her face growing by the minute, Lily drew her friend up close.  
Once she’d finally been released, Juniper answered, “About two months. I didn’t even realize it at first, but this morning I just knew it… my dress was a bit tight across my belly.”  
“Tell me about it,” Lily harrumphed, slumping back in her chair, her dress pulled tightly across her stomach. “Sometimes I wonder if it’s twins and the doctors are lying to me about it being one little boy!” Juniper chuckled, swirling the water in her glass.  
“May I have this dance?” Juniper heard her husband’s voice, and turned away from her friend.  
She sighed lovingly, “Of course, my love.”


	3. Not The Disaster Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Caleb have some disagreements over magic, and a great tragedy occurs.

“Rose! Be careful in the garden! Only pick the wild flowers.” Juniper called out of the window, several knives flying about as she prepared dinner. She used to be able to trust her daughter in the kitchen as she prepared meals, but ever since the girl had learned how to catch lightning bugs, she’d been forced to send her outside. Rose’s brother dozed peacefully in the window sill, well out of reach of the sharp edges. Smiling, Juniper recalled Caleb’s initial complaints about her food preparation habits.

_“You can’t just let the knives buzz around like that!” Caleb mumbled, holding the bloody rag to his forehead. Juniper sighed, coaxing a little ointment out of the tube. They needed more._

_“I’m sorry. I should have explained about my…my…er…”_

_“Tendency to fling objects around with your mind?” He cried, wincing as she applied the poultice to his wound. Satisfied that it was already healing, she turned back to her work._

_“It’s not my mind, it’s magic. And if you can’t take the heat, get out of the kitchen!”_

_“Whatever,” Caleb grumbled. “Just make sure you don’t impale our kid like you did me.”_

_“I didn’t impale you — it’s just a scratch!” She laughed, cradling her round belly. She sighed, wondering what she’d do once the baby was born._

It seemed no matter what, something was in the way of her cooking now that she had a family. Today was a rare occasion; with Caleb napping upstairs, Rose outside, and Dillan snoozing right in front of her, she was free to whizz as many knives and spatulas about as she pleased.

Just as she shook the last of the vegetables into the pan, she heard a thump on the front door. Turning down the heat on the stove and carefully picking up her son, she rushed to answer the incessant knocking. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” She cried, flinging the door open. She was immediately shoved aside.

Head cracking against the wall, it was much too late for her to process their appearance. Long after they had vacated the hallway in search of better hunting grounds, she realized they had been wearing silver masks depicting gruesome expressions, and were clad in long black robes. “No!” She cried, fighting to stand, cradling the now crying babe to her chest. “Caleb! Rose!”

She sniffed the air. Smoke! Had she been out long enough for her meal to catch fire? Or had the Death Eaters sparked her home? She rushed out of the front door, still wide open.

As soon as her foot crossed the threshold, the flames broke out. Fiendfyre. As the blaze ravaged her home, she screamed, “Rose! Caleb!” The frame of the house collapsed.

Cursing, she realized her nearest neighbor was not nearly close enough to see the smoke; she willed someone to walk or drive by. Hell, James the drunken stag would be acceptable.

“Come here!” Startled that her wishes had been answered, she whipped around. “Away from the flames!”

Rushing to the man’s side, her eyes too blurred from smoke and tears to see him properly, she cried, “My husband and daughter are in there!”

“I’ll find them. Where were they?” The bearded man took her firmly by the shoulders.

“Rose was in the garden, she’s probably safe. Caleb…” she gasped, choking as she breathed in smoke. “He was upstairs.” She collapsed, her knees wobbling beneath her as realization dawned. _Caleb is dead. I know he is._

“Fetch the man’s body, James! Remus, hop to it! Get Juni away, the flames are spreading!” Sirius’s hands slipping beneath her, she dropped out of consciousness.


	4. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper wakes up in an unfamiliar place, but she's a bit lost. Where are her children? Her husband?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting anything yesterday, I was on the road from about 9 in the morning til nearly midnight. I didn't have time for anything! This chapter's short, but I'll be adding the next one shortly. Enjoy!

Feeling fuzzy, Juniper shook her head, trying to knock the cotton out. How long had she been asleep? And why were her sheets suddenly so course? “Caleb…” she muttered, only to begin coughing. Was she catching a cold? Why did her throat hurt so much?

A female voice cut through the fog. “Mrs Wood is coming to.” Shortly after, the sharp cry of an infant forced her eyes open.

“Dillan!” She croaked.

“Please remain in bed, Mrs Wood. We will take care of your son.” The redheaded woman stood above her, her plump face molded into a smile.

Juniper struggled onto her elbows, shaking with exertion. “Where am I? Where is Caleb… and Rose? Bring me my Rose…” hacking, she slumped back down.

“I’m your nurse, Molly Weasley. Please, lie down. You are a bit lacking in strength.”

Peering over the edge of the bed, Juniper spotted a baby’s crib, and sighing with relief, she said, “That’s one… but, where are the other two?” Allowing Nurse Molly to position the pillows under her so she could sit up, she asked her questions again. The smoke in her lungs tickled the back of her throat, causing her to cough sporadically.

The nurse pulled out a poultice and began applying it to Juniper’s test, filling her patient in on all that had happened. “Your daughter was saved — she suffered major burns due to the house falling on her legs, but magic should heal her right up with minimal scarring. Your husband, however…”

“Please tell me!” Juniper cried, surprised to find that her breathing was easier. Though she still coughed as Nurse Molly gently tucked her back in bed, she asked again, “What happened to my husband?”

“His body was recovered. It isn’t in the best condition, but if you wish to hold an open casket funeral it would be possible.”

“No!” Juniper sobbed, fighting against Molly’s hands. “No, please no! He can’t be dead!” Her weeping reached the ears of her sleeping baby, who promptly joined in. Her nerves frazzled, Molly felt a few tears of her own slip out.


	5. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper gets the chance to chill, and we see the kids being kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyheyhey, what did I tell you? Here's the next one. I have always had this feeling that without Harry's fame, he and Ron would never really become close. So, it fix that and keep the golden trio strong, Molly is June's nurse and they become friends afterwards. Enjoy this fabulous chapter :)

“Rose, Harry, Ron - be careful. You could trample the garden!” Juniper sat back down in her chair, sighing as she settled back into the burnt wood. Though the tree had been split by lightning, James had deftly repurposed it, adding the beautiful work to the Potters’ garden. Beside her, Lily and Molly were in their own seats, also novelty items crafted out of strange and beautiful materials. Juniper couldn’t help but feel the irony that she had chosen the chair born of fire.

“Oh, dear, I was done with having newborns ten years ago, when my daughter Ginny was born. Look at you, Lily - still popping them out!”

The younger ginger patted her stomach, which was barely showing, and smiled as she watched the children. Many of them were obviously Weasleys, their red hair shining in the sun. “I’m a bit like you, Molly. All I want is a daughter. Merlin knows I love Harry and Connor, but I wouldn’t mind a daughter. I’d name her Holly…” her eyes became distant.

Molly chuckled. “Yes, yes! The only reason I suffered six boys is so I could have Ginny. And she was a gift, that girl. Oh, look how she’s following Harry about—that’s a crush if I ever saw one.”

“Actually, I think he took something of hers.” Juniper threw in, watching the two chase each other about the yard. “Yes, a flower wreath.”

“Oh, I hope she’s not tearing up the plants!” Molly heaved her large body out of the delicate filigree chair she’d perched on, prepared to go and shout at the children.

“No, no, it’s fine, Molly. Really, it’s alright. They’re good kids!” Lily laughed, watching as Connor and Dillan, both about four or five years younger than the rest, struggled on their little legs to keep up. Juniper looked at her friend, a bud of jealousy touching her heart. Lily was lucky to still have her husband, and to be able to have another child with him. And Molly, with her seven…

“Oh, Molly, remember that old myth? About the seventh son of a seventh son?” Juniper asked, reaching for her lemonade. The older woman smiled.

“Why yes, of course! People are always telling me we should try for a seventh son, just to see if there’s any truth to it, but it wouldn’t make a difference. Arthur’s the fifth son!”

The three mothers chuckled, but quickly grew serious. “So, how will you be paying for six children’s books and robes?” Lily asked, gently referring to the Weasley’s humble background.

“Oh, we’ll manage, just like always. I’ve got stacks of hand-me-down robes, and books aren’t a problem unless they changed editions or need a new author’s works. The only one of them who’ll be getting anything new for sure is Ron, as he’ll be needing a wand.”

Lily cried, “Of course! And make sure he looks at June’s section in Ollivander’s. She’s developed a line of juniper wands, isn’t that creative?”

“Well, it all depends on which wand chooses Ron, of course!” Molly said. “But we’ll definitely look.”

“It’s hard to believe we’ve each got a student going this year.” Juniper stuttered, flushing as she realized she was the center of conversation. Her wand line wasn’t too impressive; the only reason it was there was because Ollivander was her great uncle, and he took pity on her.

“Yes. I hope they remain fast friends. I’m actually a bit envious — they’ll be going in already knowing each other. The only person I knew was…” Lily stopped speaking, instead focusing too intently on the condensation of her lemonade glass.

“Oh, but at least you knew someone!” Juniper said cheerfully, trying to pique her friend’s attitude. “Remember how I was, Lil? Showed up with three trunks and a thick Scottish accent! As if I’d grown up in the wild, I swear—no one wanted to be my friend!”

“I did, June.” Lily said, breaking out of her funk. Molly boasted of the many people she’d known going in, including her siblings, who she wouldn’t readily admit just ignored her.

As the three continued chatting, Rose ran up to them, holding something in her hands. “Mummy! I made you a flower crown, so you can be a faerie, too!” Juniper laughed, accepting the wreath, which matched one on her daughter’s head. Ginny raced towards them as well, holding the tottering Connor’s hand. Both bequeathed their respective mothers as well, before abandoning the trio in search of better fun.

They laughed at the girls’ antics, cooing over how sweet Connor was to join in. As they sipped their drinks and discussed how the children were, the subject of their conversation caused a loud banging noise, followed by a scream. A ginger head poked out of the house window, asking, “What was that?”

“Percy! I’ll handle it, don’t you worry, boy.” Molly said, standing. “Children! What in Merlin’s name are you up to!?”

“Harry!” Juniper cried, watching her friend’s son rise in the air. “Rose!” She jumped out of her seat, rushing towards them. Lily was slower to get up, but once she realized what had happened, she soon joined the onlookers.

Juniper grabbed hold of Rose’s ankle. The duo had soared up into the air on an old broom. “What do you think you’re doing!” She cried, tugging gently on her daughter’s fragile leg. “Get down!”

“It’s Harry!” Rose cried frantically, her small body wracked with sobs. “He said we needed the broom for our next game!” She tightened her hold on the broomstick.

“Harry, get out of the air this instant.” Lily said quietly. As if she had stormed up and yanked him out of the air herself, the ten year old immediately dropped, taking care that Rose was safe.

“How many times must we tell you not to go into the broom shed?” Lily asked, looking down at her son.

He scratched his head, fingers swamped in his black mop of hair, and said, “Ten?”

Lily, maintaining her frighteningly calm tone of voice, spoke again. “Do you know why we tell you not to go in there?”

“Because it’s locked?” Harry said, a crooked smile crossing his face.

“Because you could pick a bad broom. If we hadn’t come over and caught Rose, she could have been seriously injured. Harry, do you understand?” Lily finally knelt down, meeting Harry’s eyes.

His lopsided grin melting away as he realized what he’d done, he nodded solemnly. “Yes, mum. I understand.”

“And you won’t go in the shed anymore?”

“That’s right.”

“Would you like a broom?” Lily asked, standing and brushing off her skirts. Harry nodded eagerly, his smile back, though he stayed behind his mother as she entered the rundown shed.

“Here’s a good broom. One of your father’s when he was a little boy. Would anyone else like one?”

Ron immediately raced up, his face lighting up as he received his flying instrument; however, he became dejected as he looked at it. “It’s all ragged!” He cried, shaking it and watching twigs fall out of the broom’s head.

“No it isn’t. All the best brooms look like that after they’ve been well used.” James explained, sauntering over to the small crowd.

“Dad!” Harry cried, hopping off his broom and rushing to James’s side. “You’re home!”

“I’ve been here for a while… long enough to see that I need a new lock for the shed.” James ruffled Harry’s hair, then picked up Connor. “A broom which maintains a perfect head even after years hasn’t been loved.”

“What about the bad one then?” Harry asked, pointing at the first one he’d picked out, which now lay on the ground.

“Ah. That’s got a crack in the stick. I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it – too many memories. It was my first broom. I had to stop using it because a bludger hit it.”

Once every child had stopped oohing and ahhing, and those old enough had mounted their brooms, Juniper settled down in her seat again. Sometimes, she was sad that Rose’s father was gone; then she realized that the girl still had one, in the form of James Potter.


	6. The Magical Menagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds the perfect pet, but her mom needs a little convincing.

“Alright then, Rose, let’s get you a pet.”

Juniper followed her daughter down the main street of Diagon Alley, headed for the Magical Menagerie. The young girl hopped from shop window to shop window, joining other children staring at broomsticks and golden cauldrons. Though they hadn’t even received Rose’s letter, they—along with most wizarding parents—had come down early to get the easy items, such as robes and quills.

Lily followed along behind, holding both Connor’s and Dillan’s hands as the two boys tried to run off. “James, come and take one of these two before they escape into Sugarplum’s!” She pleaded, turning around to look for her husband. “James! Stop looking at broomsticks and come help me!”

Wrenching himself from Broomstix’s window, which featured the brand new Nimbus 2000, James brought Harry back to the main group. Kissing his wife on the cheek, he said, “Anything for you, dear,” before grasping Connor’s hand. The trio ran off to find Harry a cauldron.

“Mummy, I want this one!” Juniper heard Rose calling her name, and realized they’d reached the Menagerie. “It’s so adorable…”

“Well, it could be a handful… it’s only a kitten, after all.” Juniper sighed, looking at the gray and white cat lying on the mat. Surrounded by its brothers and sisters, it certainly stood out, as the rest were black. Then, startled, she realized the cat was missing an ear.

“Mummy, what’s wrong?” Rose implored, studying her mother’s face. The owner of the shop trundled over at that moment, and noticed which animal they were looking at.

“Ah, that one. Wandered away from the litter a few weeks ago — got nicked by an owl, if I recall. Nasty scars. Lost an ear, an eye, and has quite the ragged little scar on its forehead.” The burly man crouched down next to them. “We thought he wouldn’t pull through, but he’s a tough one alright.”

Rose reached out and stroked the kitten, smiling as he purred and butted her hand with his head. “He’s perfect.” She mumbled, catching a mouthful of fur as he slung his tail in her mouth.

“Could we talk to the animal healer?” Juniper asked, leaving Rose to the kittens. The shop owner obliged, leading her to a back room. Within, a young man reclined in a desk chair, holding a muggle game in his hands, some sort of “pinned ball,” going off of the price tag haphazardly slapped onto it. The man, obviously shocked and embarrassed someone had caught him slacking off, stood up. Well, he tried to. Rather than balancing on his own two feet, his rolling chair (yet another muggle novelty item) popped out from under him, causing him to crash to the floor. He said quietly as he untangled himself from the chair, “Yes, boss?” His slight lisp caught each word, making him sound boyish.

“Farland, I assume you were playing that confounded game again.” The shop owner grumbled. “Merlin’s beard, you may not have to check an animal every second, but you do have paperwork, don’t you?”

“Finished it about an hour ago,” Farland answered, setting his chair upright.

“Then that’s an hour’s pay deducted. You really should come and ask me for work or tour the menagerie — a pet could have been in dire need!”

“O-of course, Mr Hackless, sir!” Farland said, bowing down so low he banged his head on his desk. Reeling back in pain, he whimpered. Juniper couldn’t help but wonder what a clumsy man like him was doing as a healer for anything.

Mr. Hackless shook his head. “Helpless, this one. I keep him ‘round for shits and giggles.” He whispered to Juniper. She smiled politely, feeling sorry for Farland. The boss turned back to his employee. “Well, this customer is inquiring after the medical records of the one-eyed kitten. Please inform her appropriately.”

Farland saluted his boss (a very Muggleish gesture, indeed — so much so that it painfully reminded Juniper of her deceased husband) and turned to her. “Sorry about that. I’m a bit of a klutz.”

Sitting gingerly in the client’s chair, Juniper quipped, “You’re not the problem, Mr Farland. It’s that man.” She crossed her legs beneath her cloak, trying to hide the fact that she was wearing shorts rather than proper wizard’s robes.

Stricken though he was by her comment, he laughed nervously. “He may say he keeps me around for a good laugh, but the true reason I’m here is because I’m the only one who can tolerate his abusive behaviour. I suppose we’re lucky he thinks animals a level higher than humans and doesn’t hurt them as much as he does me.”

Juniper sighed. “I would like to actually discuss the kitten, though.” She said, trying to get the man’s mind on track. If such a thing were possible. “My daughter seems to have found a companion in him, and I need to check his health - I can’t have that cat dying the second we get home.”

Farland sobered up immediately. “Of course. I know which cat you speak of; he’s a fighter, alright. His mother just about gave up on him after the attack.” He sat down in his chair with a sigh. “We had to feed him out of an eyedropper, and kept him in this office for a good week or two before letting him stay outside. He’s a bit of a loner.”

Juniper looked out of the open office door, watching her daughter. “We’ll take the cat—but only if you give me the medical records and reassure me that he really is healthy.”

Farland yelped, “Of course!” and stood, once again upending his chair (though luckily not himself) as he scrambled to a filing cabinet in the back corner. “Here’s the files – and this is a recommended healer. He’ll need more frequent check-ups due to his recent injuries, but other than that, he shouldn’t be too much of a hassle!” He reached into a folder on his desk and withdrew a piece of paper, attaching it to the top of the records.

“Thank you,” Juniper accepted the papers. As she turned to leave, Farland called after her.

“There’s books about the proper care of animals! You should grab one!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology for not posting anything from my schedule in a couple of weeks... I had to catch up with some late work and now I'm in Texas, so I'm not posting much. However, in my procrastinations I found this old work of mine and after some patching up, decided it's worth a read! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try to post more over the next few days. It's technically not complete, and it seems the kind of work that could go on for a long time, but I hope to get it all to you as quickly as possible.


End file.
